1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contraceptive devices.
2. Prior Art
Condoms are not only used to prevent conception but also serve another useful purpose in that they inhibit the spread of a number of sexually transmitted diseases.
Most of the condoms now on the market are purchased in a sealed packet and are liberally coated with a lubricant. The user tears open the packet, removes the condom and then, using his hands, unrolls the condom onto his penis. One disadvantage of this is that the user cannot avoid having a large part of the lubricant wind up on his hands, an undesirable situation. Also, lubricated condoms are very slippery. This makes them difficult to put on and causes the donning to require an excessive amount of time. These problems have existed for decades.
Further, it is understood that if a person who is infected with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) has a cut or open sore on his hand, his use of a conventional condom may not substantially lessen the possibility that he will transmit the AIDS virus to his sexual partner. The reason for this is that it is impossible for him to put on a conventional condom without touching it with his hands, so that the AIDS virus from body fluids from the cut or sore can contaminate the condom when it is touched as it is put on.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,410,697 discloses a condom into which is rolled a pair of strands or strips which are pulled to unroll the condom. Applicant has discovered a major problem which frequently occurs when a device such as that disclosed in this German application is used in a certain manner.